Thunderstorm
by Leveragelover
Summary: Nate was working until the rainstorm turned into a thunderstorm.


**Here's one of my one-shots I promised. I have another one that's almost done and another I have to start writing. I don't own Leverage**

_Thunderstorm_

Sophie absent-mindedly threw a ball up in the air as she lay on the couch. She was bored and didn't know what to do. Nate was busy working on work and stuff about an upcoming client. He refused to do anything or take her anywhere until he finished his work. Sophie on the other hand wanted to go do something.

"I'm bored!" She complained loudly as she looked at him from her place on the couch.

"You're acting like a little child. Now go find something to do while I finish working," Nate said as looked down at the files full of papers.

"You're acting like a bastard father!"

Nate ignored her comment. With a deep sigh she got off the couch and went to go behind him. Slowly she started massage his shoulders but he still wouldn't look at her. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Take a break so we can have some fun."

"Please go away Sophie," He said in an annoyed tone as he gently pushed her away.

She grabbed his face with both of her hands and forced him to look at her. Then she pulled her left hand away and leaned into kiss him. He kept her away though by pushing his forearm across her shoulders.

"I'm trying to work and kissing you is not going to help me stay on track."

Sophie was pissed off now. She went to throw his pencil off the table but at the same time there was a huge clap of thunder and she ended up flipping the file, the pencil, and some other papers off the table.

Nate had also been a little shocked by the sudden clap of thunder but he quickly recovered. "SOPHIE!"

She stood there still in shock from the thunder. There was a strike of lightning and another earth-shaking clap of thunder. Sophie quickly latched onto Nate, her breathing short and shallow. She hated thunderstorms with a burning passion. They had moved to Portland which meant more rain and more thunderstorms. This was the first one where Sophie would be around Nate during one...as odd as those odds were.

"I'm scared," she said in a shaky voice.

Nate looked down at his scattered papers and the scared Sophie clutching onto him. There was no hope of getting his work done now. "I'm right here Soph," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

There was another clap of thunder and she clenched her eyes shut. Nate sighed and figured that she would be clutching onto him until the thunderstorm passed. "I'm going to pick you up."

She shook her head yes in recognition and felt Nate pick her up. He carried her up the stairs up to their bedroom and she stared up at him with big brown eyes that were filled with fright. She saw another flash of lightning and braced herself for the next roll of thunder. It came just seconds later causing her to yell and bury her face in Nates chest. He set her down on the bed and he watched as she curled up into a little ball. Quickly he changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before getting in bed next to her. "It's alright Sophie."

"I bloody hate thunderstorms!"

"I can tell," he said as he brushed the hair out of her face. He pulled her close and she immediately nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Do you think it-"

Her words were interrupted by a flash of lightning and an explosion of thunder. She made an whining noise in the back of her throat, kicking her legs back a little. "Nattteeee!"

"Sophie, it's alright. I'm right here," He said gently while stroking her hair.

The thunderstorm seemed to slow down and she relaxed a little in his arms. He continued to stroke her hair lovingly as he held her close. Breathing in his scent comforted her as did the pitter-patter of the rain. She actually loved when it rained out but she hated thunderstorms. Give her a raging rainstorm and she was happy but give her a thunderstorm and she'd be curled up in a little ball in the corner. Her eyes slipped shut as the rain fell in a soothing pattern on the roof. She felt herself starting to get tired but she was suddenly jolted awake as the thunder shot through the silence. As an initial reaction Sophie bit Nates shoulder as hard as she could.

"Ow!" He yelled in pain as she bit down on his shoulder. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Sophie please stop."

She slowly released the pressure on his shoulder once the thunder passed. He moved one arm from around her to move his shirt a little. There was a bright red teeth marks from where she had bit him, wincing in pain when he gently pressed on it with his finger.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

The rain started to slow down and he let himself take a deep breath. "I think the rain is slowing down."

She nodded and let her body relax once again. The rain did subdue and she was lulled into a peaceful sleep by the sound of the rain and Nates embrace.

**~LEVERAGE~**

Sophie awoke to the soft pitter-patter of the rain on the roof. She let a sigh of contentment escape her lips as she snuggled closer to Nate. His body was burning as she pressed her body against his. She slipped her hand under his shirt and he stirred at her movement. His eyes opened slowly and he looked at her. The heat hit him quickly and he got out of bed without a word.

"Where're you going?" She asked in a small voice.

"No where," Nate replied with a yawn. He took his shirt and his shorts off before getting back in bed next to her. "I was just really hot."

"I could feel it," Sophie murmured as she again snuggled up to up. He ran his rough hands up her silky smooth legs until he rested them on her hip. She let out a soft moan at his touch, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck. Nate looked down at her and she looked up at him. She gave him one of her sweet, caring, and love-filled smiles. He wanted to melt into a big human puddle as he looked at her. She looked up into Nates beautiful blue eyes. Whenever he had that smile on his face his eyes changed. No longer were they cold and hard but innocent and young.

Both of them, unable to resist any longer, kissed each other. He barely pulled away from her lips before capturing them in another kiss. Becoming completely entranced in his lips she went to kiss him more fiercely. Suddenly her whole body froze and she yelped as a loud, blaring crash of thunder hit.

"Here we go again," Nate muttered.


End file.
